An experimental object photographing apparatus is equipment for photographing images of results produced from various experiments. Conventionally, a device for photographing a two-dimensional image and a device for photographing a three-dimensional image are provided independently to photograph an image of an experimental object.
An example of a conventional prior art relating to an experimental object photographing apparatus includes the Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1998-044511 entitled “a fracture scene photographing system for testing durability of components” in which a torsion or a bending force is repeatedly applied to a sample several hundred thousand times so as to test durability of the sample while allowing a camera to automatically photograph a fracture scene of the sample while.
However, such a conventional technique is intended to photograph the sample in order to test durability of parts, and entail a problem in that it is impossible to photograph a two-dimensional image or a three-dimensional image of an experimental object or the sample according to a certain wavelength band.